Ge Younitarinai: Powerless
by Dessa
Summary: What happens when a member of the ikkou is unable to fight? How will he and the others handle it? ((Please RR)
1. Chapter 1

Ge Younitarinai ~ Powerless  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. And I'm making no money from this. So there.  
  
Author's Note: My original plan was to write the story from Hakkai's POV. Unfortunately, I found that there would be times where I would not be able to do that. So it'll bounce back and forth between Hakkai's POV and a third person POV. It shouldn't be too hard to follow.  
  
Also- there will be NO shounen-ai in this story. I don't like it.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The birds in the trees above us exploded into the air at the sound of the first gunshot. A group of youkai had attacked us. Not a too terribly large of group, but enough for us to get some much needed exercise after riding in the Jeep all day.  
  
As we were fighting, I kept track of where my companions were, incase anyone needed my help, either in the form of a shield or healing. Goku was somewhere off to my right side, Sanzo behind me, slightly to my left. Gojyo was somewhere off beyond Sanzo, more to my left. As I blasted my ki bursts at the enemy youkai, I kept count in my head of Sanzo's shots. When I heard the fifth one go off, I instinctively leapt backward, landing near him.  
  
"Need some cover?" I asked him, smiling.  
  
"Ch," was his response, but I felt his back press against mine, a silent acceptance of my offer. I kept blasting away at the youkai on my side, with the occasional blast thrown over my shoulder to allow Sanzo time to reload his gun. I heard the barrel click into place, and felt Sanzo step away from me.  
  
His gun cocked with a click, but it didn't go off. Chancing a glance over my shoulder, I saw that the gun appeared to be jammed, and a youkai was headed right toward Sanzo. Twisting to my left, I threw ki at the youkai, knocking it back. Sanzo quickly fixed his gun, and then turned, pointing the gun at me. Not at me, I realized, but over my shoulder. I started to turn back as I heard the gun go off, but the youkai was hit a split second too late, and I felt his long blade bury itself into my right side.  
  
I fell to one knee, my left hand pulling the sword out of the long, deep gash and holding it tightly, my right hand holding off my remaining attackers.  
  
"Hakkai!" Sanzo shouted, standing behind me.  
  
"Da-daijoubu, Sanzo," I replied, although I knew I didn't sound convincing. It was taking a lot of concentration to keep up my ki blasts. There weren't many youkai left, so Goku and Gojyo both joined Sanzo and I, Goku on my right, Gojyo on my left. The youkai sensed that we were nowhere near being defeated, so they decided to run. Goku looked about ready to chase them, but a look from Sanzo stopped him. Sanzo was looking at me, with what could only be described as a look of worry (or as close to worry as he got).  
  
From his hiding place, Hakuryuu flew out to join us, returning to his Jeep form. I stood up, slightly unsteadily, and instantly had to grab Hakuryuu's tailgate to keep from falling over.  
  
"Hakkai!" Goku yelled, running to my side to support me.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka?" Gojyo asked me. I nodded, but I knew none of them believed me.  
  
"Goku," Sanzo barked, and the boy looked at him. "Get bandages," he told the boy, coming to my side and kneeling down, while Gojyo supported me. He took my hand away from my side, so he could see how badly I was injured. Goku came back a few moments later, empty handed.  
  
"Ara," I sighed. "I haven't had a chance to restock our bandage supplies since our last battle. Gomen."  
  
"There's no way we can get anywhere without bandaging this," Gojyo commented, his arms holding my shoulders tightly, keeping me upright. I knew I had used up a lot of ki in the battle, which was probably contributing heavily to my fatigue.  
  
"What about his sash?" Goku asked. Sanzo and Gojyo looked at him, but I just laughed.  
  
"It should work," I replied, and Goku slipped under my hand (which was back over the wound) to untie the knot at my waist. Then he and Gojyo wrapped my long sash around my waist tightly. After they had finished, I could already see where the blood was starting to saturate the many layers of cloth.  
  
Sanzo was already sitting in the passenger seat of the Jeep, but when I tried to go to the driver's seat, he stopped me.  
  
"Iie," he said. "Gojyo is driving." I was about to protest, but decided not to after looking at Sanzo's face. Goku helped me into the back, and Gojyo took the seat in front of me. Finally sitting down, I felt as worn out as I obviously looked to the others. Since Gojyo was sitting forward in my, er, his seat, I laid my head on the back of his seat, laying my body along Hakuryuu's right-side bench. As I looked up at the sky, I could feel my eyelids getting heavy. The last thing I remembered was closing my eyes, then drifting off into oblivion.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Na, Sanzo," Goku asked, once he was sure Hakkai was asleep. "Why doesn't Hakkai just heal himself?"  
  
"It doesn't work that way, saru," Gojyo replied. "Hakkai's healing ability works by him putting his ki into another person to speed up their healing. Putting his own ki into himself won't have any effect."  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Goku asked.  
  
"Ch," Sanzo replied. "We'll have to find a clinic or hospital in the next town. Hopefully, we won't get attacked along the way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Japanese words and phrases  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
youkai- demon ki- inner energy daijoubu- "I'm alright" daijoubu desu ka?- "Are you alright?" gomen- sorry (short for gomen ne sai) iie- no saru- monkey  
  
~~~~~  
  
Well, what do you think? This is the beginning of part A of the story, and I know where I want part B of the story to start. unfortunately, I have very little idea how to get from part A to part B. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ge Younitarinai Powerless 

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. And I'm still not making money from this. Man, could I use some money, though...

Again, Hakkai's POV for the most part, interspersed with a third person view.

Chapter 2

When I came to, the first thing I noticed was the ceiling above me, and warm bedding around me. To get a better look at my surroundings, I started to prop myself up on my elbows, wincing at the pain in my side.

"Yamete," a voice from my right said. Looking over, I saw Sanzo sitting at a table, watching me over his paper, robes at his waist and glasses on his face. When I didn't move back down, he got up and gripped my bare shoulder, gently pushing me back down. It was then that I noticed that I wasn't wearing a shirt.

"After you fell asleep, we made it into town. The doctor here bandaged you up, and is letting us stay in the spare room," Sanzo told me simply, leaving the room. I reached down under the blankets, and found a heavy cloth wrapped around my torso, covering not only my new injury, but my old scar as well.

A few minutes later, the door opened again, and a man whom I presumed was the doctor walked in. He smiled at me, then closed the door behind him.

"I see you're awake," he commented to me, setting clean bandages on the table Sanzo had been sitting at earlier. "You're also no where near as pale as you were last night. That's good, because it means that you were just exhausted, and not suffering from too much blood loss." He walked over to my side, and carefully unwrapped the bandage, replacing it with a new one. A knock at the door distracted him, and he opened the door to allow the arrival to enter.

"Sensei," I heard Goku's voice say. "You're wife told me to bring you this." I saw Goku hand a dark bundle to the doctor, which I realized was my shirt. Looking over and seeing that I was awake, he called out "Hakkai!" and started to bound over to me, until the doctor stopped him.

"Ohayo Goku," I told him.

"Iie, Hakkai. 'Konnichiwa,'" he corrected me, which made me laugh.

"Goku," the doctor started, placing his hands on Goku's shoulders. "Thank my wife, and then ask her to prepare a tray of food for your friend. He needs to eat." Goku cheerfully agreed, and then ran out of the room. "My wife mended your shirt for you. She should have your tunic fixed soon, as well." He helped me to put my shirt on, and then to sit up. "Don't let the boy get too worked up, you still need a lot of rest," he told me, then left the room.

When Goku returned, I saw that the doctor's wife must've already seen Goku's appetite, from the amount of food on the tray. There was no way that I'd ever be able to finish even half the food by myself. Goku set the tray on my lap, then helped himself to generous portions. As I (we) ate, Goku jabbered away happily, telling me all about the small town we were in, and the doctor and his wife. And about how good the doctor's wife's food was. Smiling at the boy, I had to agree, since the food was delicious. "But not as good as yours," Goku was quick to add.

We had to have been talking for over an hour, or at least Goku talking and me listening, until Goku caught me stifling a yawn. Realizing I was tired and needed my rest, Goku left the room, and I laid back down. Within minutes, I was asleep.

The doctor checked up on Hakkai after Goku had left the room. "He's doing better," he told Sanzo, "but he should take it easy for a while. I won't lie, I know who you are, and I can guess how your friend got that wound. And I know that you can't stay in one place for very long. It would probably be better for us the faster you left, anyway, or we could get attacked by youkai looking for you. But you need to keep him from fighting as much as possible, until he's back up to strength. The sutures shouldn't come out, but I don't want to risk it."

Sanzo looked at the doctor before replying. "Ch. It's not as if we're looking for battles, although it'll probably be easier to avoid youkai than to keep that baka out of battle. But I'll find a way. He is the most useful of the three, after all." Goku looked like he was going to protest, but Gojyo held him back. Sanzo thanked the doctor, and turned to the others as he walked away. "Gojyo. Go get our supplies. Make sure the first aid kit is fully stocked. We leave in the morning."

Japanese words and phrases

yamete- stop

sensei- doctor. Literally "teacher," but it's often used for doctors as well.

ohayo- "good morning".

konnichiwa- "good afternoon" and/or "good day".

baka- idiot or fool.

Yeah, I know it's been along time since I updated this. I got writers' block. I also have many other unfinished stories on So I figure I'll start a little competition between my stories. I'll update all of them as fast as I can (this one is the first), and then I'll wait a week after the last one is updated. Whichever story has the most reviews, I'll stick to continuing that one (until I reach writers' block, in which I'll take a break by going onto #2) until it's finished. So if you like this one, review it so it'll get continued/finished first.


End file.
